parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ENGINES - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast Main casts *Thomas as Ten Cents (Thomas and Ten Cents are both the main heroes) *Montana (Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Big Mac (Montana and Big Mac are both big, strong, and father figures to Thomas and Ten Cents) *Pufle (Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as OJ (OJ's voice suits Pufle) *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Top Hat (Tootle and Top Hat are both vain) *Jason (Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Warrior (Jason and Warrior are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Edward as Hercules (Edward and Hercules are both wear blue) *Percy as Sunshine (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine) *Oliver as Grampus (Oliver and Grampus are both western) *Micheal Palin (from Micheal Palin's Great Railway Journey) as Captain Starr *Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Captain Zero *Smudger as Zorran (Smudger and Zorran are both evil and mean to Thomas and Ten Cents) *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Zebedee and Zak are) *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Zip and Zug are) *Emily as Lillie Lightship (Emily and Lillie Lightship are both the main females) *Molly as Sally Seaplane (Molly and Sally Seaplane are both wonderful) *Toad as Lord Stinker *Hector as Izzy Gomez (I've been hoping if Hector would be Izzy Gomez) *Mavis as Pearl (Mavis and Pearl are both beautiful) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Billy Shoepack (Billy Shoepack's voice suits Ivor) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sea Rouge (Sea Rouge's voice suits Toots) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sea Rouge's Uncle (Sea Rouge's Uncle voice suits Doc) *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Pirates *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Puffa (Casey Jr. and Puffa are both have smokey stacks) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Goods Engine *Skarloey as Coast Guard (Coast Guard's voice suits Skarloey) *Rheneas as The Messenger (Rheneas and The Messenger are both partners to Skarloey and Coast Guard) *Devious Diesel and Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Burke and Blair (Devious Diesel and Farnsworth are twins, just like Burke and Blair are) *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Frank and Eddie are) *Bulgy as Bluenose (Bulgy and Bluenose are both have the letter 'B' at the beginning) *Harold as Boomer (Harold and Boomer are both have the six words in one name and they both have the letter 'o' in the middle of their names) *BoCo as Fire Chief (BoCo and Fire Chief are both responsible) *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Johnny Cuba (Cerberus and Johnny Cuba are both big, strong, evil, and powerful) *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nantucket (Silver Fish and Nantucket are both evil and sneaky) *Jebediah (The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Old Rusty (Jebediah and Old Rusty are both old) *Rolling Stone (from Crash Bandicoot) as Kraka-Toa *Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Little Ditcher *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mighty Mo *Popeye (from Popeye) as Big Mickey *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Jack *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Fultan Ferry *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as SS Vienna *Flora as Princess Alice (Princess Alice's voice suits Flora) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Duchess (Georgia and The Duchess are both have been broken down) *Ghosts (from Rayman 2) as White Fleet *The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Ghostly Galleon (The Voice Inside Cave and The Ghostly Galleon are both scary) Gallery Thomas the tank engine.jpg|Thomas as Ten Cents 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Big Mac Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as OJ Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Top Hat Jason..png|Jason as Warrior EdwardandtheMail75.png|Edward as Hercules Percy in Thomas and Friends.jpg|Percy as Sunshine BusyGoingBackwards98.png|Oliver as Grampus 2011-02-11-MichaelPalinserious3.jpg|Michael Palin as Captain Starr Hamish.jpg|Singing Puppet Man as Captain Zero Smudger.png|Smudger as Zorran Iron Arry and Iron Bert.png|Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak Bill_and_Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug Emily'sNewRoute76.png|Emily as Lillie Lightship Molly'sSpecialSpecial16.png|Molly as Sally Seaplane ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Lord Stinker HectorModel.png|Hector as Izzy Gomez Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Pearl Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as Billy Shoepack Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Sea Rouge Doc.png|Doc as Sea Rouge's Uncle Ripto, Gulp and Crush-1-.jpg|Crush and Gulp as The Pirates Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Puffa 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as The Goods Engine Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Coast Guard Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as The Messenger DieselDoesItAgain62.png|Devious Diesel Farnsworth.jpg|and Farnsworth as Burke and Blair Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Bluenose PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Boomer BoCotheDiseasel.png|BoCo as Fire Chief Cerberus is a hunter..png|Cerberus as Johnny Cuba Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Nantucket Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Old Rusty Brock gives Ash the Boulder Badge.jpeg|Rolling Stone as Kraka-Toa More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Little Ditcher Pete (from The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Pete as Scuttlebutt Pete Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Mighty Mo Popeye.jpg|Popeye as Big Mickey Mad jack the pirate by albert238391-d5ndubs.png|Mad Jack as Jack Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as The Fulton Ferry Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as SS Vienna Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Princess Alice Georgia.png|Georgia as The Duchess Ghosts as Zombie Chickens.png|Ghosts as White Fleet The-cave-the-little-engine-that-could-1991-2.27 thumb.jpg|The Voice Inside Cave as The Ghostly Galleon Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TUGS Category:Tugs TV Spoof